Es mi culpa
by MissFarah
Summary: (One-shot) Mabel despierta en medio del bosque sin recordar porqué. De pronto poco a poco aquellas memorias que necesitaba regresan, y entre ellas esta el recuerdo de aquél error del que se arrepiente. ¿Podrá dejar la culpa que siente a un lado sobretodo cuándo se de cuenta de lo que le pasó a su hermano?


**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Gravity Falls ni la serie son de mi pertenencia, sino de Disney y creados por el gran y único Alex Hirsh.**

 **Créditos a CherryVioletS por la imagen.**

* * *

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ Se preguntó a sí misma la preadolescente castaña, quién acababa de despertar con todo el cuerpo un poco adolorido. Cuándo ya se puso completamente consciente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio del bosque, que por alguna razón parecía estar en ruinas, como si una explosión acabara de pasar.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar, mientras trataba de refrescar su memoria para tener alguna pista de cómo pudo llegar ahí.

-A ver Mabel, piensa, piensa. ¡No te alteres! Recuerda aquél capítulo de Pato Detective dónde él se despertó en aquél bosque sin recordar nada, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de memorizar…Oh, espera, primero comió una miga de pan que encontró en el suelo. Bueno, no veo ninguna miga y aunque la hubiera no la comería, así que trataré de acordarme.- Dicho esto empezó a pensar.- Primero fui a la escuela de Gravity Falls, después estuve con Candy y Grenda y por último...-

Aquél recuerdo de la realidad que enfrentó la había abofeteado directamente en la cara.

 ** _-El verano termina…-_**

Fue el recuerdo de la voz de su hermano Dipper en aquella discusión que tuvieron, justo después de darse cuenta que la secundaria no era como la imaginaba, y sus mejores amigas no estarían con ella en su cumpleaños, y lo peor es que al volver a Piedmont se quedaría completamente sola sin nadie, ella y su hermano siempre estaban juntos sin importar qué, y cuándo el verano terminara ya nada sería igual.

Se desanimó completamente, que decidió sentarse un rato a descansar, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba completamente triste.

-¿Por qué el verano tiene que acabar?- Dijo, y en aquél momento un flashback le vino a la mente inmediatamente. –Un momento….Ahora recuerdo todo. Discutí con Dipper, hui al bosque, me encontré con Blendin, le di aquella rara esfera con esa cosa adentro y resultó ser… ¡Bill! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Debo encontrar a los demás!- Y sin pensarlos dos veces se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de encontrar a Dipper y a los demás miembros de su familia y amigos, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo, le daba igual si andaba en el camino correcto o no, solo le importaba encontrarlos a todos, en especial a Dipper, quería disculparse con él por todo lo que había hecho.

-¡Dipper! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford! ¡Wendy! ¡Soos!-Gritaba sus nombres esperando una respuesta, pero nada, lo cual provocó una gran preocupación en ella.- Por favor…alguien…-Se echó de rodillas y le salieron algunas lágrimas, su esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo.

De pronto, escuchó de cerca un chillido de cerdo, que reconoció al instante, volteó hacia esa dirección y tal y como lo imaginaba, era su cerdo mascota, Pato.

-Oink Oink- Chilló una vez más el tierno cerdito.

-¡Pato!- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre su cerdo favorito, abrazándolo más fuerte que nunca.- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra de que estés bien!

-Lo mismo podemos decir de ti.- Dijo una voz masculina. Mabel giró hacia la dirección de dónde venía y resulto ser su tío abuelo Stan, acompañado de su otro tío Ford, Wendy y Soos, quiénes curiosamente parecían como si acabaran de llegar de una batalla épica, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-¡Están bien, y vivos!- Dicho esto fue a abrazarlos a todos, mientras que ellos se alegraban de ver a Mabel sana y salva.

-Tienes algunos rasguños, ¿segura que estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado Soos.

-Sí. Nada que una visita con el doctor Pato no pueda arreglar, ¿verdad?- Respondió con su carisma de siempre, y Gel cerdo volvió a emitir otro chillido.

-Bueno Mabel, trae a Dipper y dile que estamos aquí para volver a casa y encontrar una forma de arreglar todo este desastre causado por ese triángulo cuyo nombre ya no quiero mencionar.- Dijo el tío Ford.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso…él no está con ustedes?- Y cuándo la castaña dijo esas palabras, aquél aire de alegría se esfumó.

-No, después de vencer a aquél triángulo raro y poderoso, comoseaquesellamaba, en aquella burbuja en la que estabas capturada, se originó una explosión. Ustedes eran los únicos que no hallábamos, así que fuimos a buscarlos, suponiendo que estaban juntos.- Explicó Wendy.

Mabel entró otra vez en pánico, ¿Cómo era posible que Dipper estuviese desaparecido? ¡Debía estar en alguna parte! Empezó a temer que estuviese en el bosque por ahí solo, con miedo…O peor, ni quería imaginarlo, solo esperaba encontrarlo.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Tenemos que buscarlo!- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr otra vez, sin importar que los demás le exclamaban desde lejos que no lo hiciera, pero no le importaba, sólo quería encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!-Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría por ahí. Hace algunos minutos que había comenzado la búsqueda de su gemelo, sin éxito.

De pronto se detuvo, tuvo un presentimiento, algo le dijo que debía buscar algo en dónde se encontraba ahora. De pronto vio en el suelo una gorra muy familiar, con un dibujo de un pino en el centro, era la de Dipper, estaba por aquí cerca. Empezó a buscar por aquí, pero no tardo mucho, pues finalmente, luego de tanta búsqueda lo encontró, pero se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-D-Dipper…-Decía mientras inmediatamente corría hacia él para revisar si estaba bien.- P-por favor, n-no…Esto es mi culpa-Trataba de no llorar, pero era inútil, temía que no estuviera durmiendo. Por fortuna notó que respiraba, así que estaba bien, pero de todas formas no paraba de sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Mabel!-Exclamó Wendy, quién acaba de llegar corriendo junto a los demás, incluyendo Pato.- Te estuvimos persiguiendo por todas…¡¿Dipper?!-Dijo al ver la dolorosa escena.

-S-solo está inconsciente…Aún así…-

-Tranquila, lo traeremos a la ciudad, espero que no tenga heridas graves. Debemos irnos inmediatamente.- Dicho esto Stan cargo al chico y todos juntos corrieron hacia Gravity Falls.

* * *

-Estará bien Mabel, el doctor dijo que sólo se desmayó y sus heridas no son nada de qué preocuparse, al menos te dejó ponerle aquellas venditas adhesivas coloridas.- Dijo Stan, consolando a su sobrina, esperando que se sintiera un poco mejor, sin éxito alguno.

-Pero tío Stan, no dejo de sentirme culpable, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta…-Decía Mabel mientras se encontraba al lado de su hermano, quién estaba acostado en su cama, aún dormido y aparte de las venditas adhesivas, llevaba una venda blanca puesta en su cabeza.

-Nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa.-

-¡Sí lo es! Tío Ford dice que él es el culpable, ¡pero en realidad soy yo!-

-Mira Mabel…-Decía Stan, quien se hincaba para ponerse a su altura y poner las manos sobre sus hombros.- Culparte no cambiará nada. Además, todos estamos bien, incluyendo a los demás habitantes de aquí. Creo que deberías hablar con Dipper cuándo despierte para arreglar sus asuntos.-

-¿Crees que ahora me odie?- Preguntó preocupada mientras miraba al suelo. Y en ese instante escuchó a su tío reírse.-Eh, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Perdón, pero no lo pude evitar. ¿De verdad piensas que Dipper te odiaría? Mabel, es tu hermano, de no quererte demasiado no se hubiese tomado la molestia de entrar a tu burbuja para salvarte. Él nunca te odiaría.- Dicho esto le sonrió a su sobrina, quién también lo hizo, además de abrazarlo.

-Gracias tío Stan, creo que si platicaré con él.-

-Así se habla niña. Bueno, te dejaré a solas con él, iré con los demás abajo. Avísanos si pasa algo.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Mabel miró a su hermano una vez más, y tocó su mano mientras recordaba todas las aventuras que pasaron desde que llegaron a Gravity Falls, sin duda alguna siempre se estuvieron apoyando el uno al otro sin importar qué.

-Sé que el tío Stan acababa de decir que jamás me odiarías, le creo, pero todavía tengo miedo de que sea lo contrario. Estoy muy arrepentida de todo, solo espero que cuándo despiertes todo vuelva a ser como antes.- Le decía a su hermano mientras una vez más lloraba, pero esta vez más que nunca.- Prometo que si decides quedarte aquí con el tío Ford, respetaré eso y te apoyaré.- Dicho esto cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre su rostro para continuar lloriqueando enfrente de su gemelo, quién todavía no despertaba, o eso creía.

-Mabel…Por favor, no llores.- Dijo una voz muy familiar.

En ese momento, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sorpresa, Dipper estaba despierto y sonriendo. Mabel de repente sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, ahora estaba contenta.

-Dipper, despertaste-Dijo, ahora su llanto ya no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-Desde hace rato lo estuve.- Le respondió, y en ese momento Mabel se asombró al oír eso y se separó de él, ahora quería una explicación.

-¿Cómo qué desde hace rato?- Preguntó.

-Mientras tuviste esa conversación con tío Stan, lo oí todo.-

-Oh, es decir escuchaste qué…-Decía la castaña, pero fue interrumpida.

-Tú ni el tío Ford tienen la culpa, sino yo. Tuve que haber consultado contigo primero lo de si me quedaba o no, debí haber pensado en cómo te sentirías. Me siento como un idiota.- Dijo desanimado, le dolía saber que su hermana se sentía mal por su culpa.

-No, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Sí, parece que fuimos un poco egoístas, pero no sabíamos que nada de esto pasaría.- Decía mientras le tocaba el hombro.- Sabes, creo que todos aprendimos algo de esto, ¿no? Como oíste, decidí aceptar que te quedarás con tío Ford- Le dio una sonrisa, aunque en su mirada se podía ver algo de tristeza.

-En realidad, ya lo he pensado, y he decidido volver contigo a Piedmont.- Dijo decidido.

-¿D-de verdad? Pero Dipper, si te quedas con el tío Ford tendrías muchas oportunidades y…-

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que él lo entenderá, además puedo estudiar lo suficiente como para lograr mis metas. De todos modos mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ti.- Sonrió, viendo como su hermana se llenaba de emoción y felicidad, y los dos terminaron dándose un abrazo sin decir nada más.

-Ya muero por decirles a mamá y papá que eres todo un héroe.- Dijo Mabel para llenar con un poco más de alegría el ambiente mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo, sin recordar que estaba herido.

-¡Au!-

-Oops, lo siento.- Dijo apenada.

Y al final rieron juntos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! SuperShootingStar reportándose aquí. Sólo quería avisar que como verán, este es mi primer fic, así que me quiero disculpar si me he olvidado de algún hecho o dato de la serie y si hay algo de OOC, sobretodo en Mabel, ella es tan difícil de escribir U.U**

 **En fin, por si las dudas no entendieron algo de este One-shot, pues para resumir esto es luego de Weirdmageddon parte 1,aquí pudieron derrotar a Bill dentro de la burbuja de Mabel (No me pregunten cómo lo hicieron xD), aquella burbuja explotó, pero por fortuna nadie salió herido de gravedad, y como verán Dipper simplemente quedó inconsciente, pero vivo. Originalmente él iba a morir pero…no pude hacerlo, simplemente no pude, iba a ser demasiado para la pobre Mabel TwT**

 **Y esto es sólo un "experimento", algo así cómo un ejercicio de práctica para saber cómo escribir las personalidades de los personajes correctamente y repasar un poco todo lo que sé de escritura, debido a qué tengo pensado hacer un fanfic más largo en el futuro, todavía no sé si de GF o alguna otra serie que me guste mucho. Todavía lo estoy pensando, necesito tiempo e inspiración.**

 **Bueno, acepto críticas constructivas con mucho gusto, me ayudaría bastante.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ¡Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
